why Loki HAS to use illusions
by kolkolkoling
Summary: Before the events of Thor! (Like way before) the "origin" of why Loki has tricked Thor via illusions so many times and why it was never really him... kinda fluffy or something...


This was another of my friend's "INSPIRING" words that made me think of writing this and I know he enjoys teasing me by saying keywords that trigger my fangirling... but dammit I would love to get new ideas from single words or mentionings other than my ships!

**DISCLAIMER**! Marvel owns Loki and Thor... if I owned them... hehehehehe... *eerie fangirl leer*

P.S. before the occurences of Thor (as in maybe a few years or in their case centuries)

...

Loki was near breathless from laughter as well as running from his brother. Loki had caused him to spill mead all over himself in front of a very fair bar maid, as well as everyone in the mead hall.

The bar maid was leaning low, exposing her cleavage to him, as she poured his drink when Loki found the perfect opportunity. Revenge for Thor having spooked his horse on their way home from one of their battles not too long ago, causing the beast to rear up and buck him off into the mud, thus humiliating him in front of the warriors three.

Whilst distracted and flirting, Loki conjured an illusion of rats being poured out into his brother's mug and she shrieked, causing Thor to rise from his seat but in the rush spilling the majority of the mead onto his best clothing. Thor was not pleased but when he looked toward the seat his brother sat, the trickster was already out the door.

"Loki!" Thor's voice called from behind him and he was urged to continue on. He glanced back over his shoulder and snickered.

"Yes brother?" He called back and the blonde realized it was more of a game to his little brother. He ran faster and once he was within arms-reach, Loki vanished in a puff of smoke. The blonde slowed to a jog, searching the area when he saw his brother smirking in the distance.

"What's the matter brother? Too tired?" He shouted before rounding the edge of the forest. Loki had begun chuckling again as he snuck away toward the palace stables. Thor followed slowly, somewhat amused after the humiliation of the event passed.

He knew his brother was planning something, having pretended to believe Thor had given up yet Loki knew he was being followed. Thor was certain of it. He followed and made his best attempt to be silent. Then he remembered a small hiding space Loki used to use when he was only a boy and rushed off to find it.

...

Loki was checking over his shoulder to see if Thor really had given up. He would probably hear it from Frigga later so he decided to enjoy the taste of victory while he could. His ears picked up a strange rustling sound from the right and he stilled, waiting for another sound. He continued on through the back passage toward the palace when suddenly he was taken down, wind knocked from his lungs as he and his attacker fell to the ground.

"You did not truly believe I would let you get away with something like that did you?" Thor smirked as he pinned Loki's arms to the ground, adjusting himself to hover over the felled trickster.

"Let go of me you idiot...!" Loki felt weak under Thor's weight and kicked at him, but the blonde just laughed and maneuvered himself to keep Loki's legs apart so they couldn't really do him harm.

"Not until you apologize." Loki blushed angrily and turned away."Is it so difficult to apologize to your brother...?" Thor chuckled coming nearly nose to nose with his dark-haired brother. Loki gathered his strength and shoved at Thor, standing quickly as Thor tried to understand what had happened and how he went from looking down at his brother to sitting on his backside and watching him walk away.

"As a matter of fact it is." Loki huffed and disappeared into the trees.

...

Thanks for reading if you did! I know it's very short but I just thought this scenario would make a good reason for Loki having to use illusions when around Thor, because we all saw in the Avengers how much Thor loved pulling his face close and the awkwardness for Loki might have been too much... (»_«)


End file.
